


daddy's little girl

by ineedmygirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, a little fluff, but mostly filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmygirl/pseuds/ineedmygirl
Summary: “You’re like my cute little girlfriend, Kei. Even your name is pretty like a girl’s.”“St-Stop,” Tsukishima begs, voice catching on a sob. “Oh, oh god, please, p-please stop.”“Stop because you don’t like it?” Kuroo curls his fingers and Tsukishima’s entire body lights up like a live wire. “Or stop because youdo?”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 58
Kudos: 847





	daddy's little girl

**Author's Note:**

> the feminization tag is VERY PERTINENT so if that makes u uncomfy pls stay safe and don't read!!
> 
> this is a load of filth pls enjoy <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie)

  
  
  
After dating for two years, the past eight months of which they spent living together, Kuroo likes to think that he knows Tsukishima Kei pretty well.

Because Kuroo knows Tsukishima’s favorite foods, and his go-to comfort movies, and that he likes to sleep with one leg outside of the covers so he doesn’t get too hot when he sleeps, and which order he makes his breakfast in (cereal _then_ milk, obviously), and he knows all sorts of other Very Pertinent Boyfriend Information about Tsukishima.

But this… Kuroo would have liked to know about _this_ a little sooner.

He’s blissfully unaware of the fact that his mind is about to be blown to fucking Kingdom Come the day it happens. It’s all pretty routine, really. Kuroo comes home from work, finds Tsukishima cooking dinner at the stove, catches him in a hug around the waist from behind and plants a kiss on the back of his neck. Tsukishima hums appreciatively, pausing his stirring to turn his face just enough to give Kuroo access to his lips, which Kuroo happily accepts.

“Smells good,” he says, nudging Tsukishima’s nose with his before kissing him once more and pulling away.

“It’s a new recipe I’m trying out,” Tsukishima tells him. “It probably won’t even kill you.”

“Thank you, that’s very comforting.” Kuroo rolls his eyes even though Tsukishima can’t see him. He’s grinning anyways, so the effect is sort of ruined.

Kuroo goes to his room to change out of his work clothes, and when he gets back Tsukishima has placed their plates on the table and is waiting for Kuroo to return with his hands resting on the tops of his thighs. Kuroo’s lips lift into a smirk, a hint of arousal starting to burn at the base of his spine. Tsukishima’s face is lowered just slightly, so that when Kuroo enters the room he has to look up at him through pale lashes, which only serves to make his arousal burn even brighter.

This, too, is fairly routine. It doesn’t happen every night, sometimes Kuroo comes back from his room and Tsukishima has already eaten half the food on his plate. Sometimes Tsukishima doesn’t cook for them at all, being too busy with school and work and volleyball, so they just eat takeout on the couch and watch tv together.

But sometimes, Tsukishima wants to play.

And Kuroo is always game where Tsukishima is involved.

Tsukishima waits until Kuroo has taken his first bite to move his hands from his thighs and finally start eating himself. Kuroo smiles approvingly at him when he does and it makes Tsukishima’s cheeks glow pink. Really, he’s unfairly cute when he’s like this. 

They don’t talk much while they eat, the silence only broken by Kuroo occasionally complimenting Tsukishima’s cooking because it’s genuinely very good, and he also likes the pleased flush it earns him. They don’t rush, either, even though they both know what’s coming next and the anticipation makes all the air in the room feel like static electricity. Kuroo makes sure they never rush. Likes to build it up, slowly and meticulously, because he knows that makes it better for both of them.

It’s the compliments, first. Then it’s light touches, teasing and innocent, to the delicate tendons of Tsukishima’s wrist and the inside of his elbow. Then less innocent touches, Kuroo’s toes dragging up and down Tsukishima’s calf, hooking around the back of his knee, resting on the chair between his legs. Close enough for Tsukishima to be painfully aware of it, but not close enough to provide any relief. And then, finally, when Tsukishima is red-faced and squirming in his seat, glaring at Kuroo with blazing honey eyes, he says as casually as can be:

“I’ll do the dishes, since you were so good and made dinner for us. You go wait in the bedroom for me.”

Tsukishima practically jumps out of his seat and Kuroo has to bite down a laugh. Tsukishima is definitely still too on-edge and not far enough under to enjoy being made fun of right now.

But later? Who knows.

That’s what Kuroo loves most about these nights with Tsukishima. The unpredictability of it all. Tsukishima is as complex as he is beautiful, which is one of the many reasons Kuroo wants to marry the shit out of him one day. He never wants the same thing two nights in a row, which keeps things endlessly interesting in the bedroom.

One night, he could be a miserable little brat, practically _begging_ Kuroo to tie him up and throw him over his lap and spank him until his cheeks are glowing red and hot to the touch. Until he’s crying and his cock is dripping and he wants to come so badly he starts babbling nonsense and promising the most ridiculous things just to get Kuroo to touch him.

The next night, it could be like taking an entirely different person to bed. Tsukishima might already be on his knees for Kuroo before he even walks in the door, waiting for him at the foot of their bed, blinking up at him sweetly with dripping amber eyes and a pretty pink mouth that calls Kuroo “Daddy” and promises to be _good, so good for you._

It always ends the same way, though. With Kuroo fucking Tsukishima so deep and so hard into the mattress, neither of them can walk properly the next day.

Kuroo can’t tell what mood Tsukishima is in yet tonight. He doubts Tsukishima himself has even decided yet. It only adds to the thrill of it all, the fact that this night could go literally anywhere at this point. 

For all that Kuroo takes charge in the bedroom once the scene is set, he knows he’s really just a slave to whatever Tsukishima wants from him. He’ll more than happily go along with whatever his boyfriend wants; take all the cues, and respond accordingly until Tsukishima is shaking with pleasure and screaming his name.

It took a little time at first for Kuroo to be able to read Tsukishima well enough to know exactly what he needed from Kuroo each night, but these days, Kuroo never misses.

He knows Tsukishima pretty well. 

But he didn’t know about this.  
  
  


~*~

“I’m going to kill you,” Tsukishima curses. “I’m going to kill you and cut your body up into tiny pieces and they’ll never find - _fuck!”_

“Hm? Is that so?” Kuroo starts lazily stroking Tsukishima’s painfully hard and dripping cock again, after denying him his orgasm for the fifth time - maybe sixth? Kuroo is honestly starting to lose count, head fuzzy and full of nothing but the way Tsukishima is desperately writhing beneath him. “And how do you plan on doing that without your hands, huh, sweetheart?” Kuroo punctuates the question by tugging on the silky cloth that’s keeping both of Tsukishima’s hands together at the wrist and tied to their headboard.

Tsukishima spits more curses, but they’re barely discernible as Kuroo’s hand picks up its pace and his words become slurred.

His eyes squeeze shut, chest heaving, and Kuroo smiles evilly down at him from his spot seated on his thighs. He watches the flushed pink head of Tsukishima’s pretty cock slipping between his fist, gives the base a tight squeeze and teases his thumbnail at the slit. Tsukishima’s body arches off the bed and he screams.

“Please, please, please, please,” Tsukishima chants as Kuroo sees the lines of his body pulling tight, preparing for release. He turns to look back at Tsukishima’s feet and sees his toes curling. More pre-come drips from the tip of his cock and makes the slide that much wetter, the slick sounds filling the air along with Tsukishima’s pleas and whines. His cock is slender and velvety and hot to the touch and Kuroo _loves_ it, and he _loves_ Tsukishima, and he _loves_ the devastatingly lovely way his mouth drops open and tears slide out of the corners of his eyes his chest heaves when he’s so, so close to release, and -

Kuroo pulls his hand away and sits back.

“No!” Tsukishima sobs, literally _sobs._ There are tears on his cheeks and on the pillow beneath his head and his face and chest are so pink it looks like he has a sunburn. “No, you - Why - _Please.”_

And now, they’re getting somewhere.

Thank god, too, because Kuroo was starting to feel a little mean, denying his boyfriend his release so many times. It doesn’t usually take Tsukishima this long to break. He’s in a stubborn mood tonight.

But now, Kuroo can see the slightly glazed over look in Tsukishima’s eyes. The taut lines of his body going lax in surrender, body melting into the sheets bonelessly. When Tsukishima looks up at Kuroo, tears clinging to his lashes and pupils blown so wide the ring of amber is barely visible anymore, Kuroo knows he’s just about there.

“Shhh,” Kuroo coos, leaning over Tsukishima’s body to reach his face and wipe the tears from his eyes. “You’re doing so good, baby, you’re almost there.” Tsukishima sniffles pathetically and parts his lips, tipping his chin up towards Kuroo and asking to be kissed. Kuroo’s heart squeezes with fondness, and yeah, this is the one thing he can never deny Tsukishima, even in the heat of a scene.

The kiss tastes a little salty from Tsukishima’s tears, and maybe it’s sick that the fact makes Kuroo’s cock throb with arousal. Tsukishima is hungry and tactless, messily pushing his tongue past Kuroo’s lips and trying to taste every inch of him. Even when he’s out of his mind and sloppily licking the inside of Kuroo’s mouth like a man starved, Tsukishima still makes Kuroo’s mind white out with pleasure. He has to pull away before he loses himself in it completely.

Tsukishima makes a petulant sound as his head falls back onto the pillow, licking his lips like he’s trying to savor every last taste of Kuroo on them. It makes Kuroo shudder with arousal.

“Please?” Tsukishima whispers, looking up at him with bleary eyes.

Kuroo smiles and wipes some of the saliva from his chin. “Please what?”

_“Please,”_ Tsukishima repeats, wiggling his hips to draw Kuroo's attention back to his erection curved up between them. “Wanna come, Tetsu.”

His voice is breathy and sweet as he asks so nicely and curls his tongue around Kuroo’s name like a prayer and he’s so _close_ but… Not quite.

Kuroo takes Tsukishima in his hand again with no warning, and immediately picks up a fast, tight, punishing pace. Tsukishima’s eyes fly open wide, staring unseeing up at the ceiling, lips parting on a soundless scream. He’s coming apart at the seams and Kuroo wants to see him come completely undone.

“I’ll let you come this time if you ask me properly.”

Tsukishima gasps, chest heaving with his labored breaths. Kuroo ducks down and takes a perky nipple, so pretty and perfectly on display, into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and scraping over it with his teeth. Tsukishima sobs brokenly, and the headboard rattles against the wall as he struggles in his binds. Another spurt of pre-come drips from his cock and Kuroo uses the glide to speed up his hand until his fist is practically a blur, working Tsukishima’s dick with a relentless pace.

He won’t be able to take much more, Kuroo knows. He’s honestly surprised he’s been able to hold of this long.

_“Please!”_ Tsukishima screams, breathless and needy. “Please, please, let me come. Let me come right _now!”_

Kuroo tuts and squeezes the base of his dick tightly, making Tsukishima yelp.

“I said _properly._ You know how to ask properly, don’t you baby? All you have to say is, ‘Daddy, can I please come?’ and all of this will be over.”

Tsukishima’s eyes are almost rolled back in his head now, thighs trembling and gasping for air. And still - 

When he catches Kuroo’s gaze, there’s a spark of something still in his eyes, beneath the haze of pleasure and submission. Something fiery and unrepentant. He’s being stubborn tonight for some reason, hanging onto every last shred of his dignity. He purses his lips and says nothing.

Kuroo grins wickedly at him and he sees the flash of anticipation in Tsukishima’s eyes. He lays over Tsukishima again, placing a knee between his thighs to press up against his balls while his hand continues to work his leaking cock. Tsukishima whines high in his throat, eyelashes fluttering and stomach muscles spasming. There’s barely any air between them besides their shared breath, hot and heady.

Leaning down until they’re almost completely flush together, Kuroo puts his lips right at Tsukishima’s ear.

“Oh, come on, you can say it. You’re Daddy’s little boy, aren’t you?” Kuroo purrs. 

Tsukishima whimpers and his cock twitches in Kuroo’s hand, but still he says nothing.

Kuroo frowns and pulls back to see Tsukishima’s face, taking his hand off of Tsukishima’s cock once more. There are tears rolling down his cheeks again, flushed red and biting down on his bottom lip so hard, Kuroo sees little beads of blood forming. It’s obvious how much effort he’s putting into not coming right now, and for some reason it pisses Kuroo off.

“What are you then?” Kuroo asks, voice harder than before. “Daddy’s little girl?”

He meant it as a taunt. To mock Tsukishima and goad him a little closer to breaking, to finally push him over the edge completely.

What he didn’t expect was for Tsukishima to draw in a sharp inhale, glassy eyes blowing wide as he comes completely untouched. It’s the hardest Kuroo has ever seen Tsukishima come, and he’s momentarily distracted from the _why_ by the absolutely, almost reluctantly blissed out look on his face, the beautiful, tortured sound that rips its way out of his throat, and the way his cock jerks and releases so hard into the air, a few splatter of come land on Tsukishima’s chin.

Kuroo most certainly did _not_ know about _this._

Luckily, his body moves almost on autopilot, even as his brain completely stalls out. He strokes Tsukishima’s face and his hair and his sides and shushes him gently through the waves of arousal that wrack his body longer than they ever have before. It feels like a small eternity has passed before Tsukishima’s body finally relaxes into the sheets, boneless and sated. Just as quickly, however, he goes stiff as a board.

“Untie me. Now,” he says, voice shaky and distant. “Please.”

Kuroo is quick to comply, freeing Tsukishima’s wrists and watching with an almost morbid fascination as he scoots away from Kuroo and pulls his knees to his chest, hiding his tear-stained face in his arms.

Kuroo reaches for him carefully, just the lightest touch at his ankle that Tsukishima immediately tries to shake off.

“Not a word,” he croaks, slightly muffled. “I’m not kidding, Tetsurou, don’t say another word about it.”

And well, that just won’t do.

“Hey,” Kuroo says softly. He moves over to Tsukishima’s side and slowly wraps his arms around his waist, giving Tsukishima plenty of time to shake him off. Thankfully, he doesn’t. “Kei, sweetheart, would you please look at me?”

“No.”

“We need to talk about this.”

“No we don’t.”

Kuroo huffs and pinches Tsukishima’s naked side, making the blonde yelp and jerk away from him, finally pulling his face out of his arms. Kuroo catches him before he can hide away again. Cups his cheeks and tries to look him in the eye, but Tsukishima keeps his gaze lowered.

“Kei, we’ve talked about this,” Kuroo reminds him. “Open communication in _and_ out of the bedroom. We can’t keep our feelings bottled up and hidden from each other, right?”

Tsukishima purses his lips and reluctantly shakes his head.

“Good,” Kuroo breathes, tucking a curl behind Tsukishima’s ear. “It’s just me, baby. You know I’ll love you no matter what and never judge you for anything.”

Finally, Tsukishima peeks up at him and a sweet, hesitant smile pulls at his lips. It also pulls at Kuroo’s heartstrings.

“I know that. I’m just…embarrassed, I guess.”

Kuroo hums and kisses Tsukishima’s temple. “But you liked it, yeah?”

Tsukishima goes tense for a second before sighing and nodding his head silently.

“I - It’s not - I don’t want to be a girl or anything, I just… I can’t explain it.”

“Hey, that’s okay,” Kuroo assures him quickly. “There doesn’t always have to be some deep, logical, Freudian reason for why you like something. As long as it makes you feel good, that’s more than reason enough for me.”

If Kuroo’s being honest, he’s not nearly as surprised by this as he thinks he should be. Tsukishima always did love being called ‘pretty’ and ‘precious’ and ‘lovely’. Never much cared for society’s standards of being handsome or masculine. Kuroo always found that very endearing about him.

Tsukishima peeks at him out of the corner of his eye, still red-rimmed with damp lashes. Fuck, if Kuroo doesn’t want to ruin him all over again.

“You don’t think it’s…weird?”

Kuroo barks an incredulous laugh. “Weird? _Weird?_ Kei, that was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Tsukishima blushes, but it’s pleased instead of mortified now. “And so what if it’s weird? If you’re weird for liking that, then I’m just as weird for liking it, too. How about that?”

“That’s stupid,” Tsukishima grumbles. But then he turns his head to peck Kuroo quickly on the lips with a shy smile. “But… Thank you.”

“I would do anything for you, Kei,” Kuroo swears solemnly. “You know that.”

“I know,” Tsukishima sighs happily, eyelashes fluttering shut as he leans in for another kiss. “I love you,” he whispers against Kuroo’s lips before capturing them so sweetly and full of reverence it makes Kuroo want to cry. Tsukishima makes a breathy little sound into his mouth, turning to kiss him more properly and slide his tongue along the seam of Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo is suddenly reminded _very_ keenly of how hard his cock is, still trapped inside his pants and utterly neglected.

“Kei…” he groans when Tsukishima apparently realizes the same thing and reaches between Kuroo’s legs to palm his straining erection through his pants. “Fuck - ah - baby, baby, _wait,”_ he barely manages to gasp out.

Instantly, Tsukishima pulls his hand back, looking up at Kuroo curiously and with so much care it _aches_ in Kuroo’s chest.

“Are you okay?”

Kuroo grins and takes Tsukishima’s hand back, kissing the tips of his fingers before pushing him down to the bed and climbing between his legs. Tsukishima goes willingly, eyes still watching Kuroo with curiosity and unveiled arousal now. Kuroo sighs in mock sympathy and scratches down the inside of Tsukishima’s thigh casually, like the act was thoughtless rather than specifically tailored to drive Tsukishima wild. Predictably, Tsukishima’s legs begin to tremble.

“It’s not me you should be worried about.”

Tsukishima swallows. Hard.

“Wha - What?”

“I believe you just came without permission,” Kuroo says. “And do you know who does that?”

Tsukishima shakes his head. Kuroo presses a dry fingertip to the rim of Tsukishima’s hole and drinks up the broken moan it earns him. He crowds over Tsukishima, forcing his legs further apart until Tsukishima can feel the breath of each word on his face.

“Very naughty girls.”

The effect it has on Tsukishima is instantaneous, his pupils blowing wide and eye glazing over, dropping faster than Kuroo has ever seen him. And Kuroo usually likes to take his time with this, but Tsukishima was already pretty far under before their brief interruption, so he figures it’s probably better to let him slip right back into it.

Tsukishima’s mouth opens like he wants to respond, but Kuroo is shoving his fingers in and cutting him off before he can even try. Tsukishima gags slightly at the intrusion, but quickly relaxes his throat and curls his tongue around Kuroo’s fingers with vigor. Kuroo groans and has to use his other hand to grab his dick through his pants to stop himself from coming at the velvety wet slide of Tsukishima’s tongue between his fingers.

He lets Tsukishima gag on them for a few minutes longer before pulling his fingers out, a clear, thin line of saliva coming with them. Then, he presses the slick digits to Tsukishima’s entrance.

“Ha - _Ah!”_ Tsukishima twitches beneath him, trying to force Kuroo’s fingers inside of him. Kuroo puts a large hand on his abdomen, almost big enough to cover the entire expanse of his narrow hips, and holds him down. Forces him still.

“You’ll take what I give you, understand?” Kuroo growls from somewhere deep in his chest. Tsukishima’s entire body reacts to his tone of voice, melting beneath his hand.

“Yes,” he whimpers. “Yes, Daddy, yes, I’ll take anything, _please.”_

Kuroo hums and circles his rim a few more times, waiting for Tsukishima’s body to relax, before shoving two fingers in at once. Tsukishima keens, a high, punched-out sound that Kuroo feels in his gut all the way down to his toes. He kind of feels like he’s been punched, too, with how breathless the way Tsukishima’s hot body tries to suck him in makes him.

Tsukishima was made for this, Kuroo thinks. Tsukishima was made for _him._

“Really?” Kuroo taunts. “Only two fingers in you and you’re already moaning like a whore, huh?”

Tsukishima gives a jerky shake of his head that turns into an aborted nod halfway through. Kuroo’s eyes light up.

“Oho, is that it? You want to be Daddy’s pretty little whore tonight?”

Tsukishima blinks up at him, teary and faraway. He nods again. Kuroo’s heart soars and his groin throbs. He leans in between Tsukishima’s legs to catch his lips in a fast, searing kiss.

“That’s my good girl.”

Under Kuroo’s firm hand, Tsukishima’s body strains to get closer to him, a high moan slipping past his lips like sticky honey that Kuroo wants to devour. Instead, he pulls his fingers free of Tsukishima’s tight heat, ignoring his cries of protest, and rolls over to grab a few things from their bedside table. Tsukishima's eyes are shut tightly, hands fisted in the sheets as he obviously tries to keep his hands off himself. It makes Kuroo coo at him with pride.

Kuroo grabs Tsukishima behind both knees and pushes his legs back and as far open as they can go.

“Hold yourself open for me, pretty,” Kuroo instructs Tsukishima. The blonde quickly complies. “Good, so good,” he praises as he drizzles lube over his fingers, this time thrusting three in at one time. Tsukishima shakes, nearly losing his grip on the backs of his knees.

“You know,” Kuroo says conversationally. “You’re not so different from a girl, really.”

Tsukishima makes an aborted noise of dissent, but Kuroo speaks over him.

“I mean, if you think about it, you’re pretty like a girl. You’re soft and taste sweet like a girl. You’re nice and wet like a girl,” he thrusts his fingers in and out, the loud squelching sound reinforcing his point. “You’re like my cute little girlfriend, Kei. Even your name is pretty like a girl’s.”

“St-Stop,” Tsukishima begs, voice catching on a sob. “Oh, oh god, please, p-please stop.”

They’ve been doing this for long enough that the word ‘stop’ doesn’t make Kuroo hesitate for even a second anymore. Tsukishima knows what he needs to say if he ever _really_ wants Kuroo to stop, and that isn’t it.

“Stop because you don’t like it?” Kuroo curls his fingers and Tsukishima’s entire body lights up like a live wire. “Or stop because you _do?”_

Kuroo already knows the answer, so he doesn’t give Tsukishima a chance to respond.

“You make me dinner while I’m at work and let me fuck this pretty little hole of yours whenever I want. You’re perfect, sweetheart. You’re my perfect baby girl, aren’t you?”

Tsukishima’s face screws up like he’s in pain before Kuroo brushes over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and _yes,_ finally, everything inside of him cracks open and spills raw on the sheets between them.

_Yes!”_ Tsukishima screams. “Yes - I - I’m -”

“Go on,” Kuroo encourages. “Say it.”

“I’m -”

“You’re…?” 

Tsukishima swallows hard and all of the fight leaves his body at once.

“I’m Daddy’s…little girl.”

The words look like they take something out of Tsukishima to say, but once they’re out there he melts in relief. Fuck, it’s gotta be one of the hottest things Kuroo has ever experienced in his life, watching the joy that those simple words brought to Tsukishima, his lithe body going lax and pliant against the sheets.

Kuroo groans and pulls his fingers out, probably less gently than he should, but he swallows up Tsukishima’s affronted sounds with his lips. He _has_ to kiss him right now, he simply has to.

Tsukishima’s lips part for him, as pliant as the rest of his body, and Kuroo crushes their bodies together from hip to chest. 

“Mmph, Daddy…”

“That’s it, baby.” Kuroo kisses down Tsukishima’s neck and nips at his collarbones. “Fuck, you’re so good for me.”

“Can -” Tsukishima squirms beneath him, panting and arching his back and grinding his fully re-hardened cock up against Kuroo’s hip. “Come… Now?”

A rush of heat floods both Kuroo’s chest and his cock. Oh, Tsukishima really is so perfect for him. He knows it wasn’t easy for him to open up like this, and he’s so, so proud of his boyfriend. His body can’t decide if it wants to hug him, or fuck him until he can’t breathe.

Actually, yes it can.

“Yeah, baby, fuck. You’ve been such a good girl for me, I’m gonna fuck you so good and make you come now.”

Kuroo wastes no time pulling off his pants and boxers, finally freeing his fully erect dick from its confines with a flood of relief so strong he nearly comes right away. But Tsukishima has his hands behind his knees and is holding himself open for Kuroo again without him even having to ask. Presenting his pretty pink stretched out hole, biting his lip and looking up at Kuroo so demurely, he knows he can’t come before he gives Tsukishima every little thing he wants. Fucks him deep and hard and fills him up with his release.

It’s what Tsukishima deserves, after all.

Tsukishima watches him with hungry, heavily-lidded eyes, as Kuroo lines up the head of his cock with Tsukishima’s gaping rim. His tongue darts out to lick his lips and that’s about all Kuroo can take.

He pushes halfway in with on the first thrust.

Tsukishima gasps but it quickly melts into a moan, fingernails carving little crescent moons into the undersides of his thighs as he trembles. Kuroo gently bats his hands aside, replacing them with his own and soothing over the nail marks. Tsukishima makes a tiny, sated sound and sinks further into the mattress. Kuroo grins and lowers Tsukishima’s legs to wrap around his waist so he can lean forward and brush their lips together without having to pull out.

The new angle makes Tsukishima whine and claw at the tops of Kuroo’s shoulders, eventually finding purchase in his hair.

“Like that?” Kuroo breathes against Tsukishima’s lips. “Feels good, huh? And we’re only halfway there, princess. Imagine how good it’s gonna feel when I _really_ fill you up.”

“God, fuck, Tetsu - Daddy.”

Kuroo looks Tsukishima right in his glittering amber eyes and doesn’t look away once as he slowly slides in the rest of the way, inch by agonizing inch.

“You take me so - so good, baby.” Kuroo praises. “So wet and tight, just like -”

“Oh, _god!”_ Tsukishima groans, apparently already finishing Kuroo’s sentence in his head.

“- a pussy.”

Kuroo punctuates his statement by finally sliding all the way in, feeling Tsukishima clench around him and distantly, over the rush of blood in his ears, hearing the way he begs for more. Kuroo wants to give him more, wants to give him _everything,_ but if he moves right now it’ll all be over too soon. He rests his forehead on Tsukishima’s collarbone and breathes through the heady shot of arousal blazing up and down his spine, forcing himself to gain control as Tsukishima writhes shamelessly beneath him.

“Kei,” Kuroo growls when Tsukishima circles his hips in a way that makes blinding heat pool in Kuroo’s gut, bringing him dangerously close to the edge. Tsukishima just whines at the warning and moves to do it again, but Kuroo catches him by the hips and pins him down. Hard. _“Enough.”_

Tsukishima gives one last stuttering breath before going obediently still.

Kuroo takes a few more calming breaths before exhaling a rough laugh into Tsukishima’s clavicle.

“Fuck, you’re needy tonight, baby. This stuff really gets you hot and bothered, huh?”

Tsukishima pouts and turns his face away when Kuroo tries to look up at him, petulantly leaving the question unanswered. Kuroo chuckles darkly and kisses his way up the line of Tsukishima’s elegant neck, up the underside of his chin, to the soft curve of his jaw.

Once he reaches his ear, he whispers hotly: “Next time, we’ll have to get you a pretty outfit, won’t we?” Tsukishima clenches around him and a breathy moan is torn around him. Kuroo grins sharply, nipping at his earlobe. “Yeah, you like that idea, sweetheart? You want Daddy to buy you a skirt and some cute little panties to wear for me?”

_“Fuck,”_ Tsukishima whimpers. Kuroo starts to pick up a slow pace, pulling out all the way and pushing back in torturously slow each time. “Yes, yes, I want that. And -” He bites his lip and cuts himself off. Kuroo tugs his bottom lip free with his thumb and gives Tsukishima a disappointed look.

“Open communication,” he reprimands his boyfriend. “Tell me. Tell me what else you want.”

“Maybe ah - a - stockings?” Tsukishima suggests shyly. Kuroo groans and thrusts in hard and fast, unable to stop his body’s reaction to the mental image.

“Yeah, that’s good, princess. Fuck, your perfect legs would look so _good,_ I’ll buy you a hundred pairs of stockings and you can wear them for me every day. My pretty baby girl.”

The last thread of self control that Kuroo was hanging onto snaps, and he’s driving his hips forward and fucking into Tsukishima with a punishing, reckless abandon. There are nothing but gasps and moans and broken cries of Kuroo’s name spilling from Tsukishima’s lips. Kuroo’s hair is hanging in his face, sticking to his forehead with sweat.

When he changes the angle of his hips just slightly, he hears Tsukishima scream, torn and needy, and aims to hit that same spot every time until Tsukishima’s walls are rhythmically clenching around him on each thrust.

“Daddy - Tetsu - _Ah!”_ Tsukishima wails. There are fat tears welling up in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks and the sight makes Kuroo ravenous, starving to wreck him completely.

Kuroo sits back on his knees, pulling Tsukishima up with him without separating their bodies. Tsukishima’s thighs bracket his hips and with the added aid of gravity, Tsukishima sinks down even further on his cock than before. It pushes Kuroo deeper, so much deeper, and Tsukishima shouts and yanks at Kuroo’s hair until it hurts so bad it sends pleasure curling down Kuroo’s spine.

“Good, fuck, so good. So pretty and perfect, crying on my cock like such a good girl,” Kuroo praises. He thrusts up into Tsukishima’s heat with abandon, feeling himself starting to lose his rhythm in his pleasure. But he’s still determined to make Tsukishima come again first, so he reaches between them and starts jerking his oversensitive cock in time with his thrusts.

Tsukishima’s mouth opens, but no sound comes out. Kuroo’s thumb flicks over the head of his cock and he slides against his prostate and Tsukishima comes undone.

It’s a silent, shaking, earth-shattering kind of orgasm that Kuroo has only seen Tsukishima have a handful of times before. Where his eyelids flutter and his entire body jerks and clenches around Kuroo.

“Baby, so gorgeous, fucking incredible,” Kuroo grits out between his teeth. Tsukishima finally comes down from his high, after painting Kuroo’s hand and both of their stomachs white, and buries his face in Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo strokes his back and murmurs sweet nothings, acutely aware of his cock still throbbing inside of his boyfriend’s body, but content to hold him for a moment longer.

Tsukishima shifts in his lap and Kuroo bites down a groan. Then, he noses his way up Kuroo’s neck, kissing the spot just behind his ear before whispering: “Don’t stop, Daddy. Fuck me until I’m full.”

Kuroo really is just a slave to whatever Tsukishima wants.

He pushes Tsukishima off his lap, ignoring his sharp gasp when Kuroo suddenly pulls out. He flips the blonde onto his hands and knees and plants a hand between his shoulder blades, forcing his upper body down onto the mattress with his ass raised in the air. And then, with no warning, he thrusts all the way back in.

“Ah!” Tsukishima buries his face in his arms, thighs trembling. Kuroo smooths a hand down his back, placing a single kiss at the base of his spine before completely letting go.

He holds Tsukishima tightly by his pale, narrow hips with fingers that are surely painting bruises onto his skin, pulling him back to meet each of Kuroo’s thrusts forward. He watches his cock as it disappears over and over into the slick pink hole, and can’t help but imagine doing this all over again, but…

But with a frilly pleated skirt rucked up Tsukishima’s back and a pair of lace panties pushed to the side, framing the spot where Kuroo’s body meets Tsukishima’s. Imagines Tsukishima’s slender thighs decorated in shimmery white stocking, falling halfway down to his knees from Kuroo pushing them out of the way to suck hickies into Tsukishima’s skin.

Tsukishima blinks at Kuroo over his shoulder, lashes wet with tears and pouty pink lips parted around his ragged breathing. _Daddy’s little girl,_ Kuroo remembers that mouth saying so sweetly, and he’s done for. 

He pulls Tsukishima’s ass flush against his hips as he comes, holding them together as he comes so hard his vision blacks out at the edges. Fills Tsukishima all the way up, the way he knows his boyfriend loves, and collapses on top of him, their sweaty skin sticking together, before he even pulls out.

“Fuck,” Kuroo croaks. 

Tsukishima laughs weakly and elbows Kuroo’s ribs gently until he finally rolls off of him, wincing when his dick slips free of his boyfriend’s warm hole. He’s too bone-tired to pick his body up and see the mess of his come sliding down the insides of Tsukishima’s thighs, but he skates a hand down Tsukishima’s body and drags his fingers through the mess, circling his open and dripping hole and groaning at the knowledge that he’s the one who did that.

“Mmm,” Tsukishima hides his face in Kuroo’s chest and whines. “Too much,” he complains. Kuroo kisses the top of his blonde head and pulls his fingers free. Tsukishima exhales and pushes himself further into Kuroo’s embrace.

“That was…” Kuroo starts slowly.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says quietly.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“If I knew you were into that kind of stuff, you know I would have done it for you any time you wanted, right?” Kuroo asks gently. Tsukishima nods, face still hidden in Kuroo’s chest.

“I know, I just - I honestly didn’t know that I was even into that. It sort of just…happened.”

Kuroo hums and strokes the back of Tsukishima’s arm.

“It was hot, babe.”

He feels Tsukishima smile against his skin.

“It was, wasn’t it? I don’t… I don’t want that _all_ the time, but…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll know when you do.”

Tsukishima’s arms circle him and hold tight. “I know you will.”

Kuroo grins to himself, heart swelling. He _does_ still know what Tsukishima likes.

“Soooo…” Kuroo traces an idle pattern across Tsukishima’s naked back. “About that skirt…”

“Tomorrow,” Tsukishima murmurs sleepily. Kuroo hadn’t even noticed him starting to nod off against him. “We can talk about it t’morrow.”

“Okay,” Kuroo whispers back. “Tomorrow.”

He waits until he’s sure Tsukishima has completely drifted to sleep before untangling himself from the blonde’s arms and slipping out of bed to grab a wet towel from the bathroom. He wipes the drying come from Tsukishima’s stomach and the insides of his thighs and the little bit that got on his face gently, running his hands over the skin as he cleans it with the reverence of a worshipping man. Tsukishima looks so cute and peaceful in his sleep, so lovely, all pale and long and lean against the white sheets, and reminds Kuroo for the millionth time that he’ll really do anything for him.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima mumbles as Kuroo slides back into bed with him, pulling the covers over them and tugging Tsukishima against his chest. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Kuroo has very sweet dreams of promises of pretty boys in skirts. Well, just one pretty boy. 

It’s the best night’s sleep he’s had in a long time.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys liked ;)) pls comment and let me know what u thought and feel free to come be my friend and scream w me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie)


End file.
